Talk:Patricia Tannis
Is this Tannis? Is it really Tannis? Or did she change her maiden name to her husband's last name? -- Sega010 (talk) 21:15, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Quotes is one line she says near the end when you're in old haven after you saved her claptrap, saying something about her being safe and eating butter cookies and tea while your in danger or something, if anyone knows the full quote, could you post it here? :D [[User:Sniper Scyt|Sniper Scyt] 01:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC)] :"If the Lance are taking interest in what we are doing then things just got a lot more dangerous. For you not for me, I am safe and sipping a nice chamomile. They know the legend of the Vault too and it is unlikely they will simply let you walk in unopposed and cheerful. Also, I have butter cookies!" 14:50, February 1, 2011 (UTC) She actually says they have "better" cookies, This is a star wars reference to the Dark Side, IE "Come to the Dark Side, We have better cookies." :Are you sure she says 'better'? The subtitles seem to say 'butter'. Also, the quotes I've heard say 'Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies' and they misss the better out altogether. I'm just wondering if you can confirm it? 09:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Reading her quotes I noticed that one of them has the lines "Atomic Batteries to power, Turbines to Speed" that seems like a reference to the Adam West Batman TV show as that was what Robin would say as they power up the Batmobile before leaving the Batcave.--Kyuu19 (talk) 17:07, January 29, 2015 (UTC) You think she betrayed you? I don't know, but I think she betrayed you and was working with Steele before you even started helping her, since Dahl left her, and she was still getting supplies. The reason why she was in a prison cell in the Crimson Lance base was probably because she was no longer needed(Steele has the Vault Key). ForcedDj2010 04:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Journal Entries *''Patricia Tannis, Dahl Scientific Advisor; Day One on Planet Pandora. I have been assigned to this sector by my superiors to find evidence of abandoned alien technology, similar to that found by our competitor, the Atlas Company, in the ruins on Promethus. Technology that many believe made them the superpower they are now. This kind of find seems astronomically improbable on a rock like this, but my benefactors believe in it enough to waste my considerable talents. I've only been here for three hours and I already believe this planet will be the death of me. Scientists do not chase myths and legends...'' *''Day Forty-Three on Pandora, at least I believe it to be the forty-third day I've been here; the moonlight cycles are difficult to get used to. The planet rotation day is over 90 hours long. The people that inhabit this salted dust ball are as ignorant as I've seen in this galaxy. When I attach scientific inquiry to something like The Vault I'm greeted with silly nursery rhymes and slack-jawed soliloquy about a man who knew a man who knew a man...they drift off into a stupor where I half imagine they're drunk or brain damaged, and are unaware of my continued presence. If I believed in Hell, I would contemplate how it compared to Pandora. Ironically such a belief would align me with these Neanderthals.'' *''This is the Seventy-Sixth Day. I was woken up, hoping I was having a reoccurring nightmare. We spent more then Thirty-Six hours earlier today relocating our camp site closer to our dig site, only to be ambushed by local wildlife that's hungry coming out of hibernation. Half of my staff was eaten alive or killed by skags. I survived by hiding under a colleague of mine who was being devoured on top of me. His name was Carl. My emotions are deadened and I grieve for none of them. Point of fact, the only emotion I felt was that of joy! I felt joy because his chair was always more comfortable then mine! I took his chair, and then I noticed the emissive glow on the rocks at the dig site.'' *''Day One Hundred Nineteen. I sat in the shower in tears for just under an hour. This is interesting, considering we haven't had water for days. I equate my ever decreasing sanity with that of the population of my dig site. With the investigation of the symbols and the glowing patterns at the site, we finally iunearthed arguably certifiable of the existence of alien life having been here on Pandora, but this celebration was lonely, as I only have two colleagues left...and I'm not too fond of the fat girl, Chame. I've been told that scientific discovery requires sacrifice, but I never understood what they meant until now.'' *''Day One Hundred Seventy-Two. The fat girl, Chame, was crushed under an alien ruin that collapsed today. She didn't...die right away and begged me to put her out of her misery as she choked on various fluids and bile. I hesitated because she was the last one alive that wasn't me. As she was choking and coughing and dying I tried to enjoy the interaction, which I imagined to be a conversation, as I knew it would be the last that I would have for a while. I finally got around to smothering her so that I could continue my research. I could tell that she regretted the decision. The skags have been waiting for a meal for a while; they will not go hungry tonight.'' *''Patricia Tannis, Chief Scientific Advisor, Dahl Corporation, Day Two Hundred Twenty-Four. The only conversations I have anymore are with this Echo Recorder. I've developed a relationship with it. Some cycles I sleep with it, and others I make it stay outside of my tent. My waning ability to discern logic from insanity is becoming cumbersome. I've been translating Eridian writings, in between arguing with the recorder...you went off for a few hours during my last sleep cycle, I heard you sneak out! If I were to pontificate, I would infer that the Eridian writings show a class-based society that was quite capable of both leadership and of armed conflict. As I work, I spend the majority of days having conversations with people that are not there. Two days ago I explained to my mother how the translation program I was writing would greatly help me understand exactly what all this Eridian text I've been trying to decipher actually means. My mother has been dead for 16 years; she was never actually interested in science to begin with. I'm unsure if I'm quite to the point of no return, but my stubbornness, which I got from her in the first place, will keep me here putting up with her until I find exactly where The Vault is...or until I drive myself so far off the edge I do not remember why I was doing this in the first place.'' *''Day Four Hundred Fifty-Seven. This is exciting...I think I might strip naked and run around to celebrate, but I-I'll do it during the dim cycle for fear of prying eyes. Before overloading and melting four of my computer's thirteen qubit operators, my program was able to decipher quite a bit more than I had been able to understand before. It will take a few days to fix, but I was able to find many repeated instances of an event that takes place every two hundred years. It's repeated many times, a symbol that looks not unlike a circle with an upside-down "V" in it. It's possible that this is The Vault, and something about the vault happens every two hundred years! Tonight, for dinner, I will have eggs.'' *''Day Four Hundred Eighty-One. It's true, it's all true! My program did it! Program...progrummm. I'm now certain that The Vault is here, and that the symbol has something to do with opening it. I checked and triple-checked my findings, and it all seems to make sense; it looks like there are extreme measures to keep The Vault secure, but that it can be opened every two hundred years. The Vaults contents must be extremely valuable, maybe better then the Atlas tech, but I cannot reveal this information to anyone just yet. If I'm wrong I'm done, and if I'm right, the suits will claim it...I must find The Vault myself. Find...find...'' *''Day Four Hundred Ninety-Three. Dahl Corporation just shut down their mining operations here on Pandora; I think they are insane, that is, whoever is making the decision, is insane. Eridian mining on this planet has been hugely lucrative for Dahl, and has funded my project...it's been especially profitable given how low their labor costs are. I wonder what Dahl will do with all the unpaid convicts they've been using to work their mines. I wonder if any of them will be my friend. What?! Why are you always so jealous of me getting new friends?! I'm turning you off...'' *''Day Five Seventy-Eight. I haven't slept in three days. I just ate six bugs in alphabetical order, starting with Carabis Arinidus and ending with a dessert of Tetrix Undulata. The information I've uncovered from my automated deciphering has me closing in on the location of this event, an event I believe to be the opening of The Vault. Echo Recorder and I are not together anymore, but I wish him the best and we remain friends so that I can keep recording these messages. he agreed, because we need to complete what we set out to do and document the intensive search for the mythic vault. It's not a myth...it's real.'' *''Day Six Hundred Sixteen. Sometimes I wish I had never been given this assignment, and never come to Pandora. Dahl has asked me to leave...the transmission says it's time to go; everyone has left except the criminals they've let loose. They won't be my friends, so I have decided to return to leave as Dahl has ordered, but then, I found something, I think it is the key to The Vault. It proves The Vault is real, and that it's here on Pandora and it can be mine. By my calculations we are near the two hundred year anniversary of the last vault opening, within half a year approximately. If I leave now, I will never make it back in time. I will stay, maybe one of the convicts will be my friend.'' *''Day Six Hundred Fifty-Three. Today is my birthday, I've been alone for an incalculable amount of time, a convict accidentally crossed over into my encampment this morning, and I allowed him to look about before I shot him in the back several times, I was immediately filled with regret upon doing this because the human contact, no matter how awkward, would have been nice. I've decided his name was Leslie and he had a troubled childhood where people would make fun of him for having a girl's name, and the torment eventually led Leslie to a life of crime and debauchery. There was a tattoo on his bum that looked not unlike the name "Patricia", might have imagined the tattoo. The experience compelled me to move the Vault key fragment that I found so it can be safe. It's extremely important so I've given it to the man known as Crazy Earl, he's not crazy he doesn't like people. The Vault key will be safe with him. I also gave him my underwear.'' *''Day Six Hundred Eighty-Four. I seem to be unable to leave camp anymore. I've collected all the information I need to be able to find the Vault. I'm overcome with terror and instantaneous paralyzation upon any attempt to leave my confines. I believe I have some kind of psychosis. Whatever it is I'm a prisoner of my own jail and I will not be able to find anything without help from an outside party. I will put out feelers to see if I can get someone on this rock to grant me assistance. Perhaps I can send an off-world message to attract some Vault hunters...some company would be lovely.'' *''Day Seven. One. Eight. (yawns) I woke up outside the camp today. I don't know how I got outside, but I seem to have overcome my inability to leave. This will be my last recording before I scatter the ECHO recordings as far as I can. My ECHO recorder has clearly gone crazy and if I am not careful I too will go insane. I will come back and resume my research once I have rid myself of this two-timing recorder. This is Patricia Tannis, signing out.'' :I posted verbatim her ECHO journal entries using subtitle-enabled screenshots. I wish I'd looked at the Talk page first (D'oh!), but I'm glad that what I put down was accurate- at least as far as the subtitles are concerned. I'll complete the incomplete portions within the week.--Mensahero 15:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :With your permission, fellow editors of the Borderlands Wiki, I'd like to delete this section since all her recording are already up on the main page. --Mensahero 06:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Crazy cell writings? Has anyone noticed some crazy formulae and mad stuff in her cell? It's right of her, zoom in and have fun! Yeah I noticed this, looks like some easter egg comments from the developers. Very cool. ZoeyMithra 01:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Shes not there? Shes not in the cell I have to turn in the talk to tannis mission and the way point is right on the cell,but she not there...what do i do? Nothing is happening when I go in front of it,I have went in a circle N led back to the same spot. After you have completed pt 2 and bring the vault key to tannis this will be your "last" mission because you allways need to have a mission activated so gearbox choosed this one Karamos 14:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that's a glitched quest from a modder. I've picked it up after playing online myself. Use WillowTree to delete it. It's otherwise harmless if you leave it in your save file. 02:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) talk to tannis? in on the waypoint and tannis is not there, i do not know what to do, i have been puzzled for 3 days, and its starting to do my head in :@ : "Talk To Tannis" is an obsolete mission. (It was probably due to take place at the end of the main storyline when Tannis was still in her cell.) The only way to acquire this mission is by joining a game with the host having this glitched mission in the log. The mission was removed from the plot, hence her interaction with the mission has been removed as well: most people receive this mission after the main storyline is complete, and Tannis would be in The Rust Commons West instead of in her cell in the Crimson Fastness, so it is not possible to talk to the correct NPC. Even acquiring this mission early will not let you turn it in, as Tannis is not coded to accept the mission anymore. The only way to get rid of this mission is to delete it manually. --Nagamarky 18:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) how do i manually remove it? : WillowTree. --Nagamarky 18:23, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Rename to Dr. Patricia Tannis? I'd just like to suggest a rename of the article to "Dr. Patricia Tannis." That is after all what appears in her cut-scene in DLC4.--Mensahero 15:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) DLC4 is made of lies and broken dreams. Although, it is her proper title. I don't think it's that big of a deal, personally. But if you get enough people, I'll change it. 16:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::It's better to stick with how every other text in the game presents the name. "Dr." only appears in the one place as far as I am aware. -- WarBlade 12:05, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Erroneous Background? The Background currently reads: When Dahl pulled out from Pandora, they removed their funding of Tannis' research. By then, she had become completely obsessed with finding the Vault, so she turned to bandits to aid her research. After several more discoveries, she was betrayed and abandoned by the bandits. Her ECHO logs indicate otherwise. She was alone (and going nuts) after Dahl abandoned Pandora. It's very unlikely for her to have had any friendly or professional relationship with any of the bandits on the planet considering she shot one in the back after he'd entered her camp. Baron Flynt working for her is either a) a lie, considering he never had a Vault key fragment when she sent you after him, or b) true, HOWEVER he was not a bandit at the time but likely a Dahl employee under her (consider: he'd only work with or for her while he got paid; when Dahl left the planet, not only did he lose his corporate salary but got the chance to become a bandit lord). As such, I'd like to change this section to more accurately reflect the story as presented in the game itself. --Mensahero 06:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) She has Aspergers Syndrome "How did an insane introvert with Asperger's manage to survive in Sanctuary?" Her behaviour shows so too. SpiralWarrior (talk) 14:44, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Science is in the numbers There are numbers in the quarters of Tannis: 111408 102010 092812 091283 And after sactuary is in the air: 081482 These numbers obviously mean something, It might be something in the programming. 18:45, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Mis-Matched Logs The audio logs and text for the second set (and possibly more) are mess up, I'd fix it myself, but, being new to editing Pages, I am afraid I would annialaite it, so someone give it the once-over, please? Professor Detective (talk) 21:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Professor Detective 11/03/13